


A Great King

by Veskasa



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prospective king gazes down upon his kingdom to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great King

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Short ficlet, only about 400 something words. I’ve seen a gif of Loki standing atop of a platform with his arms out like some sort of Titanic scene and decided to add to that.

From atop the high platform the city looked like nothing more than a game board. Loki could hardly wait to see it all, the first city that would be part of his new kingdom, but he kept his pace slow and his steps even as he moved towards the far ledge. The staff in his hand was light, but the gem glowed with the power boiling in his blood, ready to be unleashed upon these pathetic mortals he would soon have bowing at his feet.  
  
“Just look at it all.” The trickster stepped up to the edge, a lack of a barrier making his position dangerous, but he wasn’t worried in the slightest. The wind at such an altitude whipped his cape up, but Loki’s stance was strong and he spread his arms as if about to take flight. “Soon…it shall all be mine.”  
  
“Will that satisfy you at last Brother?”  
  
Loki did not startle from his position, nor drop his arms or look back. Instead he considered the question, his grin falling into a half-smile. “No, I suppose it will not. Yet Midgard was made to be ruled dear Thor and I was born to be a king. Asgard’s throne was not what I desired, but here…here I can finally escape your shadow, the judging eye of Odin and the kingdom of fools who follow you both.”  
  
 _Here I will finally be free._  
  
“You know the mortals will resist you.”  
  
“Their wills are weak. Besides, no good king would stand without an army and I have one. With the Tesseract’s power I will bring them here and every last creature will fall to the might of Loki!”  
  
A large hand came to grasp lightly around one of Loki’s outstretched arms, holding loosely to the wrist and hand. Another came to rest on the lean god’s side as if to steady him. The trickster didn’t depend on this touch to stay upright, but he did close his eyes to really _feel_ the other’s presence.  
  
 _Or lack thereof._  
  
“You will be a great king Loki.”  
  
The mischief-maker took a deep breath and his eyes were pulled open again so he could look back over his shoulder. Thor was gone, the warmth from those hands disappearing with him.  
  
 _He was never there at all._

A breath of wind brought whispers to the trickster’s ears. Not quite words, but the almost-words of his long gone Brother. Thor, the god of thunder, still trapped in Asgard by his own doing. It was a pity the other could not be here to truly witness his moment of triumph.  
  
“A great king…Yes, a great king indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted over on [Tumblr](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/21160804142/a-great-king)


End file.
